Unbroken Promise
by nighttimesshadow
Summary: Ichigo left Rukia to travel to America with the promise to return. Rukia still waits for him to keep that promise. IchiRuki AU Slightly angsty at the begining? One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! I only borrow them for stories.

* * *

_**Unbroken Promise**_

_**One-Shot**_

Rukia stood in the corner alone. It was October 31st, and Rukia was at one of her classmate's Halloween party. She hadn't been invited, but since Orihime, her best friend, had begged her to come so that she wouldn't have to be alone, Rukia couldn't refuse. Orihime was one of the few friends Rukia had left, after all, who would want to hang out with someone as angry and depressed as she was?

Of course, she had a reason for that. Her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, had left her to go to the United States to travel for a few years, leaving her with only a kiss and his promise to return. That had been six years ago. Rukia had waited for him ever since he had left, but by the fourth summer she had given up and resigned herself to the fact that he had forgotten about her and would not be coming back.

She wished Orihime was there so she could have someone to talk to, but it was not so. Almost as soon as Orihime had opened the door she was swooped up by her overprotective boyfriend, a tall, pale man with bright green eyes. Orihime shot her an apologetic look over her shoulder, then allowed herself to be swept away on to the dance floor. Rukia didn't blame her; after all, she had done the exact same thing when Ichigo was still there for her.

Rukia sighed. Her thoughts always ended with him. She needed to forget and move on with her life. Maybe here at the party, she could finally find someone to help her with that. So as the next song started, Rukia allowed herself to be swept into the crowd of dancing people in the center of the room. She danced with anyone and everyone, just allowing the sweet rhythm of their feet to distract her from her lingering thoughts. Another song ended, and Rukia bowed politely to her dance partner, a tall man with red hair tied up in a ponytail. She turned around, only to bump into someone else.

"May I have this dance?" Rukia squinted at the person in front of her, trying to see who the person was, but he was wearing a mask that covered up his face from the nose up. She decided it didn't matter.

"Of course you may."

The man put one hand on her arm, and the other on her waist as a slow sings started. Rukia felt herself blush as he pulled her closer. For some reason this felt familiar. She felt his hand on her waist start slide up her back until she felt his hand start to comb through her dark black hair. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand start to slightly massage her temple. Even though she couldn't see it, she swore she could feel his smile as he rubbed his hands against her head.

After a bit, he stopped, and Rukia opened her eyes to look at him. His smile had dropped, and he looked at her, his eyes pleading for permission. She nodded, not exactly realizing what he was asking permission for until she felt his hand move to her jawline slightly tilting her head up and she felt a soft pressure on her lips. _Oh._ Rukia wanted to pull back, finding herself thinking about Ichigo and his promise, but decided not to. _He's not coming back, remember? _Rukia smiled into the kiss, and she felt her heart beat faster as she kissed him back. _After all, this could be her distraction._ She felt her hands move as if under the control of something else as they slid up his toned chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. She kept hold of the glorious contact for a bit, then pulled back, pushing him away softly. When she looked up at his face, Rukia felt herself smile at the confusion and slight hurt that appeared in the male's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm not going to have a complete make-out session with someone until I know his name."

The cold emotions disappeared from his eyes, and were replaced by a smirk and some mischief. "But I know who you are."

"So?"

He sighed. "Does it really matter?"

Just as Rukia was about to answer, he pressed his mouth to hers once again, and Rukia found herself pulling him closer once more. He smiled against her lips, and she felt herself doing the same before withdrawing herself once more to answer his question.

"Perhaps not," she said with a smile. He laughed, amused that he had managed to change her mind. He kissed her forehead, and as he looked down to meet her eyes once again, she realized why she had felt like this man was familiar, and why their kisses had felt so right.

"It's Ichigo."

* * *

A.N.: I honestly have no idea why I write stuff like this. Hope it wasn't too bad. This idea came into my head in the middle of the night when I couldn't fall asleep. I ended up writing it then, so sorry if this story is a bit weird. I pretty much just left it as it was. Sorry if the kissing is a bit weird; the only experience I have is from stories. Hope it's not too bad though. I really did try. Yay! My first one-shot!


End file.
